


Nuzzle

by nanuk_dain



Series: Supernatural Fanart [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Size Difference, nuzzling his neck, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Gabriel and a quiet moment. Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuzzle

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/36030/36030_original.jpg)


End file.
